Revenge is Sweet
by Anime-Kitty-Am-I
Summary: A sort of sequal to 'Please'. After Naruto's stunt, how will the Uchiha react?  I know the sex is bad, but then again, I've never done it before, so I had to go by what others say... So try and enjoy!


I: … Yeah, after praise from my reviewers, I felt like I should really do something to thank them…

Katie: More so than replying to all of them?

I: Yes… Other than replying to them… Hey, where's Ketia?

Ketia: (off in a dark, depressing, even complete with a vibe of murderous intent, corner writing in some notebook)

I: … (Peeks over Ketia's shoulder, reading a bit before collapsing) XP

Katie: … Oh-kay… Disclaimer: The anime Naruto has never, and will never belong to Anime… If it did, you'd see yaoi, a blonde girl named Cira trying to kill Naruto, and me foiling Cira's attempts at murder… Yeah….

---------------------Story time folks! -----------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto…" A soft voice cooed as said blonde haired dobe opened his blurry blue eyes softly. He then began to notice the dark hair and even darker eyes of Sasuke Uchiha on top of him as his eyes widened to resemble saucers. "What the hell, Teme?!" Naruto screeched as he tried to sit up and knock the boy of him off. Key word being 'tried'.

Sasuke smirked slightly in amusement as he watched the fox-holder looking up at his wrist in dread. They were tied together to the head board by the rope he distinctly remembers using to hang his Kakashi punching bag to the ceiling. "Kuso… What the fuck happened?!" Naruto cursed under his breath as Sasuke replied seductively, "You don't remember? Na-ru-chan…" He pronounced each syllable in Naruto's nickname slowly, and sweet like it was honey dripping. At this, Naruto's eye's contained a look as if he was, indeed, remembering something.

(Whoo! Flashback time!)

_Footsteps were pounding through the dirt paths as Naruto was currently running away from his pursuer. Earlier he had just succeeded to kiss his raven-haired friend, but he went too far when he mentioned another bowl of ramen. It figured, though, that Sasuke-teme got mad. After all, Naruto faintly picked out the bubblegum pink that belonged to their last member of the team, Sakura. At this memory, Naruto couldn't help but laugh to himself._

_Bad move that was… Since the poor blonde didn't notice until the last moment that he had tripped over a strangely placed square boulder. And, even more unfortunate was the fact that he just hit his skull on the metallic pole in front of him. The impact was surprisingly hard enough that it cause Naruto to faint from the shock of it all._

(Flashback over…)

"Oh… Right…" Naruto mused to himself as he temporarily forgot about the Uchiha who was currently unzipping his jacket with a flick of his pale wrist. Naruto's attention snapped back to the other only when he felt the cloth of his shirt being pushed up towards the jutting nubs on his chest. "S-Sasuke?!" Naruto's voice went up a few octaves as he felt a thumb and index massage one of his nipples.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied coolly as his calculating gaze fell on Naruto's rapidly heating face. Naruto squirmed as his heart thudded to a fast-paced beat. "Wh-what the fuck, Teme! Get off of me!!!" Naruto had to swallow some of his spit as his throat dried quickly from the nervousness he felt. "Oh, Naruto… I thought this was what you wanted… After your little stunt earlier…" Sasuke had his face near the blonde's ear as the warm breath tickled softly at the flesh, causing the Kyuubi-container to gasp slightly.

Hearing the small gasp made Sasuke smile in a twisted sort of way, rather liking the blonde's voice this way, deciding it was time to abuse his other pink nub with his skilled fingers. The raven-haired boy then licked the shell of his blond idiot's ear, nibbling slightly on the reddening piece of skin as he heard his dobe's breathes become more erratic. This caused the Uchiha's pant's to become rather constricted, and painful…

After awhile long of torturing his love's chest, Sasuke's hand traveled down towards Naruto's pants, carefully pulling them down to make it slow, and agonizing to the owner. Naruto's soft mews and lifting of his hips were clear indicators of the other boy's success, as well as the fidgeting that enchanted the black eyes watching. The other pale hand was searching blindly around the bed for something, "Oi, dobe…" He didn't have to even say the rest as Naruto panted out, "There is none…"

Sasuke arched a brow at this. Well, if the blond boy had no lotion… Then something else would have to do… His hand traveled to the captive's mouth as a simple order of "Suck on them…" was given. The blonde complied enthusiastically as his mouth, and wet, pulsing tongue inside, began to lick and suck on the digits. This caused Sasuke to bite back his sound of pleasure, not wanting the idiot to know.

Now seconds later, Sasuke pulled out the pale fingers as he began to prepare the blond. Starting with one as his free hand grabbed at his freed and firm erection. The blond moaned as the raven started to pump him slowly at first. Naruto then winced slightly as he start to feel the second finger enter his anus, scissoring him to open up more before a third finger added. It wasn't until a button of sorts was hit inside him that Naruto cry out in pleasure.

Sasuke paused as he pushed his fingers to hit the spot again, causing the blond to cry out again. Sasuke smirked, the words 'Bingo' ringing in his mind. He then pulled his fingers out of the small hole they had buried themselves in as Sasuke now took off his clothes with both hands. Naruto whimpered at the lost of contact as lust-filled eyes turned to the raven, whose own glazed over eyes gazed back. Before long, Sasuke had settled himself between Naruto as he slowly pushed himself inside the dobe.

Naruto screamed in a mix of pain/pleasure as Sasuke tried to push himself fully inside on the first try. (Sort of like pulling off a band-aid… Nice logic, no?) Sasuke stayed still as he licked away the tears that the blond boy cried, whispering a soft apology. However, Sasuke didn't expect the kitsune to shout out "Fuck it, Teme! Move already!" At this, Sasuke smirked as he obeyed the boy underneath, though he used a slow pace. Aggravating the blonde to no ends.

"Fuck…. Faster, harder!" Naruto bit out as Sasuke chuckled. The raven complied as he started to hear his blond start to moan out Sasuke's name. This wasn't good enough, however, as the seme had then decided to pump his cute uke's neglected member in time to his thrusts. This caused Naruto to scream in ecstasy as he eventually spilled his seed between the two's stomach.

The tightening around his dick hurt pleasurably as Sasuke groaned, pushing himself inside that tight heat few thrusts more before he, too, released his load. He then pulled himself out and laid next to Naruto as the two panted slightly. The raven glanced over at his kitsune before getting up and headed to the shower. Naruto merely laid himself there for a few moments more before he shouted out, "Teme! Get back here and untie me!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ketia: … I knew I'd be able to make her type this up…

Katie: Wow…. Not bad considering she's still in high school and is a virgin….

I: (Has fainted from the story)

Katie: … Anyways… Hope you enjoyed this! It took a lot out of Anime just to write this!

Ketia: How many breaks did she have to take because she was over-heating?

Katie: Several… So R&R would do her much good….


End file.
